


caught unawere

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Happy halloween, M/M, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Character, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: Aaron just doesn't know how he gets into these situations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for hawkguyhasstarbucks on tumblr because they sent me [this vine](http://vinegod.net/post/132299462779/a-dog-person-by-not-even-emily)

“You’re cuddly today,” Aaron observes. Alexander’s head is in Aaron’s lap, and he sighs a little contented sigh when Aaron cards his fingers through Alexander’s hair.

“It’s nice, I’m sleepy.”

“You’re never sleepy, what is up with you?”

Alex rolls over to lay on his back and grins up at Aaron, and there’s something almost canine about the gesture--

Hold up.

“Alex-- _Alexander_ \-- Alexander _fucking_ Hamilton, if you turn into a goddamn wolf right now I swear to _god_ \--”

“I, uh? I forgot? That it’s the full moon?”

“How do you forget, it comes every fucking month--”

“Tell me you’ve never been caught by surprise by a period.”

“Fuck off, Alex, that’s perfectly normal, you just happened to forget that you’re _growing ears and a tail_?”

“And you forget that you’re scheduled to bleed out of your--”

“Are you going to turn into enough of a wolf that you’ll stop talking?”

Smugly: “No, hah, you can’t make me shut up for that long.”

“Why is this my life. Why didn’t you _tell me you were a werewolf_?”

“I totally did!”

“I feel like i would have remembered that.”

“On our first date I told you I was a dog person!”

Aaron stares at him for a long moment, entirely lost for words. Eventually, he just sighs. “Okay, well-- get off me, you smell like dog.”

“I do not!”

“You needed a shower before you grew fur.” He shoves at Alexander’s shoulder, and Alexander grudgingly sits up, pouting as best he can.

He’s retained the same dimensions-- he’s the same size, but now he has soft dark fur and pointed ears and paws, big clumsy paw-hands that have opposable thumbs. Alexander reaches for Aaron’s hand, cautiously, dark eyes wide. Aaron takes Alex’s hand? paw? in both of his hands, gingerly pokes at the black paw-pads on his palm and the tip of each digit.

“This is so weird,” Aaron says. “You have a _tail_.”

Alexander, grinning, leans in and licks Aaron’s cheek. Aaron shouts in disgust, wiping at his cheek, and Alexander doubles over in a barking sort of laugh. Aaron grimaces at him and shakes his head.

“You are the worst.”

“Yeah, but you like me.” It’s almost a question, like Alexander is afraid Aaron doesn't.

“God help me, I do. Come on, you furry menace, let’s get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like all of aaron's relationships have turned out like this so he's just like "god dammit why can't i date someone who is a normal human being for once in my life my ex-girlfriend is a vampire and now this"


End file.
